A Better Life
by Vault166
Summary: Discontinued
1. I Talk To Myself

Naruto Uzumaki- hero of the ninja world, demon and holding an uncountable amount of other titles. But the most important one was the last he ever earned.

Betrayed.

After the fight with Sasuke over the Bijuu… and Ironically the title of Hokage. Sakura with her ethereal pink hair and beautiful emerald green eyes… Stabbed them both in the chest. ruby blood gushing out at an unprecedented speed. They were both barely alive at the moment as their Chakra had been drained to the amount most would have died from a tenth of the amount they had used in the battle for the Bijuu.

It was still unusual though. They had both acquired a healing factor of at least 30 times the normal human-40 for Naruto- so how the hell were they even fazed by a simple kunai to the chest?

The only answer was poison… But that would require months to make. So the only answer-"you planned *Hulg* this." The two incarnations spoke at the same time.

"Oh" she giggled out sadistically "You figured it out did you." she spoke her previously emerald eyes glowed a poisonous-no pun intended- Ivy green. "You know I'm surprised you didn't figure it out earlier.~" she said prancing away in childish glee. "We've been planning this since the war started. I mean you've gotten so strong… and we can't have weapons that will challenge the master now can we?"

The pink haired girl turned showing her face covered in their own ruby essence her pink hair trailing behind her. "I can't believe that you didn't notice the rest of the "Konoha twelve" just disappeared halfway through the battle.~" she said her face scrunched up in a way that might have been cute… if she wasn't implying that the rest of their generation was murdered.

"It was so exhilarating when they realized what was happening. I mean reading that their kind Hokage ordered their heads on a pike!" she spoke her voice locked in an insane childish tone… that strangely sounded like she was giggling.

"It was so much fun when they tried to run away too!" it was amazing that she wasn't dead by now… I mean the glares Naruto and Sasuke were literally setting the crater they were in on fire."It was even better watching all the demon lovers getting set on fire in public! you should've heard the screams! Oh and the pure ecstasy they brought me~ Amazing how death can be such a turn on~."

Now usually Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki didn't get along. They had only ever agreed on one thing before this. But this time all they had to do was look into Each others eyes and they knew.

Sakura Haruno was going to be rotting in the depths of hell before either of them would…

Sasuke stood wobbly as he walked forward his breath shaky as he helped Naruto up. Channeling the energy of their own being into an unknown attack that forever mark them as above god himself.

Sasuke dropped to his knees as Naruto walked forward and touched her on the forehead. Light was all that the world knew for the next ten minutes. When it ended the screams of Konoha were all that could be heard.

They hated and feared them as demons… So he made them demons.

Falling down next to Sasuke they laid in the rubble of the planet as they died. Their hands stuck together as if they were fist bumping before they died.

Kami watched as the light faded from their eyes and was full of sadness.

Shinigami felt their souls drift into his realm and knew regret for the lives forced upon them.

When they both decided to give them a life that was worthy of such pure souls.

A life full of love

with joy

with hate

with elation

with sadness

with happiness

with a better ending.

* * *

*Ah* he gasped sitting up straight in his desk… yeah that's right he was at school wasn't he… blowing his golden blonde hair out of his eyes he turned his blue eyes towards the clock… it was 6:00 pm… he stayed late again… that means My landlord is going to kill me…

Getting up I slid the door open ignoring the lack of people as I lazily walk through halls. Going down the stairs ignoring the depressing tan walls and blue lockers as I got to the bottom floor.

Exiting the building in silence as I admired the futuristic buildings and devices.

It had been 60 years since Delsin Rowe had exposed the D.U.P. as the ruthless group of dumb-asses they are. Since the whole reveal that 'Bio terrorists' were just a bunch of normal people trying to survive in a screwed up world.

Of course the government didn't like that.

For the next 20 years the world was utterly destroyed as the government tried to deny the humanity of conduits. but humanity is nothing if not resilient… Especially when they have a bunch of super powers… As such we won are human rights against the rest of the planet. But the war was on a scale of it's own.

Only around 50% of Europe was still standing as the rest had sunk beneath the ocean. Most of south and north America was unlivable from the amount of radiation and other...unknown infectants. As a result only 39.01% of the continent was livable.

Being the smaller faction the conduits took the thirty well the rest of the world took the fifty. Did that mean that there was no normal humans in the Americas. No!.

Taking the livable land that was there we built a city that could make all previous settlements look like they were built with legos...

Allowing anyone entrance to those that had no obvious signs of hostilities were let inside the city. It was a city dedicated to make conduits feel as normal as possible.

Our government was what you would call… Strange I guess. Social status was decided through the flexibility and usefulness of your power.

If your power leaned to fighting you typically went into the military.

If your could control electricity you would usually end up as an engineer.

Don't get me wrong-If you had the ability to destroy countries you could still choose to be a teacher. If you weren't a conduit you could still have the same job. It really wasn't all that different from normal society.

Except for the student sector.

The student sector was what it sounded like. A huge area filled with nothing but schools and their students… with a small area that was still pretty big compared to the rest of the different city with malls and other stores that children today need to survive.

The schools were vast filled with anything and everything known to man… and conduit. In this section students are paid for participating in different studies along with a normal allowance of around 2,000 American dollars every two months.

With another 3,000 going into an account that pays for necessities such as living space and school supplies and uniforms. It doesn't pay for food though. But most kids from kindergarten to college could survive off of with minimal extras and other such things.

The more studies you do the more money you are likely to get. The more fruitful the study turns out to be the larger the amount of money.

We came up with this system when Alasteir Crowley and merged our resources into one big utopia… That was named AC Or Academy City. Although some debated on calling it EC or Esper and Conduit. Esper coming from Crowley and his bunch as they used to be called Academy Corp before the war… They- at that point- had been around for about six years and just cracked the science of creating Espers before their base of operation was destroyed in particularly nasty fight.

It was a condition of the merging that we simply allow them to continue the Esper program in return we received access to their funds and excess material.

The board of directors was made to oversee the city and security measures were restored to a checkpoint and searching cars with an x ray monitor. Most of the country was returned to it's previous state of livable and in a show of good faith we raised the sunken parts of Europe.

A system was made to judge how strong each individual Esper or conduit was on a scale of 0-5. 0 being an ant 5 being a righteously angry female. A level zero conduit was considerably rare while a level zero Esper was quite common.

Currently there are ten level fives in the city. Seven were Espers the rest were conduits. rated in this order.

Esper:

Accelerator #1

Dark Matter #2

Railgun #3

Melt-downer #4

Mental-out #5

Number six [self explanatory]

Attack Crash #7

Conduit:

Plasmatic #1

Magnetic Mayhem #2

Glass Castle #3

The difference between Espers and Conduits is simple.

Espers gain their abilities through personal reality-Otherwise said forcing reality to obey their beliefs and emit and AIM field.

Conduits on the other hand have an innate ability awakened through emotional or physical stress. That allows them to absorb certain types of matter/energy. Such as smoke or electricity.

An Esper's ability level is judged through the strength of their AIM field and the uses of their power. While A Conduit would be judged on Availability and how they use it of their power.

Availability meaning how much of said matter is available

How they use coming from the fact that even if you could absorb materials of paint didn't mean you were an artist.

There were also the limitations that each brought.

Like the fact that an Esper that could teleport wouldn't be able to calculate the needed information if if they were feeling a lot pain.

While a Conduit would be useless when they run out of gas so to speak.

*Sigh* "I really need to stop repeating my history project in my head." I said to no one in particular. I Am Naruto Uzumaki a normal fifteen year old freshman… sort of.

I'am currently walking around district seven or as others know it the student sector. In the middle of the night. When I hear a scream that sounded exactly like my cousin in the direction of a nearby bridge.

"Should I help him?" I questioned my sleep deprived brain "Well… knowing him… I probably should before he gets some sort of irreversible injury… I need to stop talking to myself. It's getting creepy." I said as I walked in the direction of the-no matter how much Touma denies it- girly screams. While kicking a discarded soda can all the way.

* * *

For those of you waiting for an update to Twilight Canceler… I can only say sorry cause it's gonna be a while.


	2. Biri-Biri Strikes Again!

I'am Kamijou Touma and at the moment I'm being chased by a bunch of delinquents… Why? It was the last day of school and I wanted to treat myself to a good dinner… That I actually payed for instead of bumming off one of my cousins.

Yeah I wanted to celebrate with my own money for once in my utterly misfortunate life. I mean it's not like I don't know run into a bunch of delinquents hitting on a middle schooler… Oh wait I did… so being me I ended up trying to play hero…

"*huff* they finally stopped *Huff* chasing me." Is said breathlessly falling to my knees like a puppet with it's strings cut.

"So…" Said an apathetic voice behind me as I turned my head to look. "Are you a teacher or something? I mean protecting those delinquents and all…" Yes I was protecting the delinquents… Why? Well cause behind me was a middle school girl dressed in the tokiwadai middle school uniform with electricity crackling from her bangs as she played with it idly.

Yes the girl was an esper… The delinquents didn't stand a chance of surviving.

"So they stopped chasing me because-" he was cut off "They were annoying me so so I delt with them." she said offhandedly "Hey" she said showing some enthusiasm "Have you ever heard of a Railgun?"

"Railgun?" I muttered under my breath as she pulled a coin from within her skirt pocket. "A Super Electromagnetic Gun. It's an application of Fleming's kinetic momentum theory." flipping the coin in the air she spoke again "Here let demonstrate!"

electricity crawled up her arm sparking erratically as it flowed into her hand concentrating on thumb. She flicked the falling coin and it burst pass him in a beam of orange… leaving a melted trail of pavement behind…

"Don't tell me you used that on them did you?" the girl scoffed "Don't be such a moron. There's hundreds of ways to deal with a couple level zeros and I know them all." she continued arrogantly.

"So you're one of the ten level fives of Academy city… tell me are the rest this condescending? I mean humility is a virtue you know." My previously hesitant voice now lazy and careless.

"Hehe" she laughed "you must be good or you wouldn't talk to me like that." A hint of surprise working it's way into her voice. she looked at him a sharp glint in her eye as electricity sparked down her arm forming a ball of pure electrical pain… Naturally I backed up.

"W-wait I'm Just a l-level zero!" I said flailing around as my right hand was raised instinctively in defence. While she just threw the ball of lighting that now resembled a spear-straight at him.

Dust kicked up as a result hid kamijou entirely. "If you're just a level zero how come you don't have a scratch on you?"

*hehe* a malicious chuckle broke through the haze of debri. "I don't know." his voice crisp and clear as if he was standing right beside her. As dust began to clear she couldn't help but step back at the stoney as glaring at her.

"But tonight is not going your way."

Regaining her previous annoyance she took a step forward. Static crackling in the background as a huge bolt of lightning fell upon the bridge in a flash of light…all wa silent until.

"Hey Touma…" A distinctly male voice ripped through the silence. "How is it you make every high level esper angry…" The smoke cleared revealing a boy about fifteen-sixteen years old with with wild blond hair Sapphire eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek.

He was wearing the same uniform as kamijou although he was wearing a gray jacket over his white button up short sleeve shirt. his right hand was raised and crackling with excess electricity that could have only come from the lighting bolt our friendly neighborhood Biri-Biri gave from the goodness of her heart.

Can you sense the sarcasm?

[1 week later]

_Naruto's Dorm_

-11:00 pm-

"So… let me get this straight… You apparently tried to protect a nun named Index from a hidden magical society otherwise known as the magic side… while Academy city is the science side… while protecting her you found out her memory was wiped out every year on the same day… by said magic society… which for the record she is apart of. The two magicians doing said memory wiping are actually her friends that want to protect her and believe they are doing so… bye erasing her memories."

Sighing I reached for the cupboard in my two room apartment. Grabbing a box of pocky out as readjusted the phone.

"Which you realized by asking Mini-Sensei about the human memory system was that the two magicians were given false information…"

Chewing on my pocky I sighed for hundredth time in the past ten minutes.

"and you are calling me in case something extremely unfortunate happens- for instance Memory loss, incurable memory loss, death, wedgies, or just a plain old coma… Is that right?" Sighing and rubbing the back of my head in irritation as I heard a weakly mumbled yes… "Well… if anyone else told me this I would have them locked up in the loony bin… But knowing your misfortune…" I paused letting the silent _and what I've shared of it_ sink in.

"So…" he said in what he thought was a convincingly casual tone. "Hows your knee prosthetic? I mean I heard you had to get your old one refitted…" Touma said from the other side of the line his voice tinged with a slight of regret.

"Hey don't get like that with me!" I said as tapped a spot on my elbow which started the calibration sequence. "We both know I would have eventually done it anyways… the knife guy only sped it up a bit." I said looking as the synthetic skin of my left arm flipped snapped apart revealing a screen that was scrolling a large amount of information along with a set of glowing circuits and tubes that look just as futuristic as everything else in academy city.

"It was my choice to take the knife for my little cousin… plus this one has a few extras…" An agitated huff came from the phone. "Hey! I'm a older than you Naruto!" *chuckle* "That's the Touma I know! For a second there I didn't recognize you!" *chuckles* " But seriously why are you still talking to me. Go be your annoying hero complex self like usual and I'll visit tomorrow afternoon to see what your luckless life has come up with."

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow… With my memory or not." and he hung up the phone. "Great… Not only do I have to meet with that long lost cousin of mine… But I'll also have to make sure my cousin is still my cousin… just great." *Sigh* I lazily trotted to my bed and collapsed on the fluffy mattress. "I'll deal with it tomorrow." Was the last conscious thought before I blacked out… into dreams full of girls in bikini's and a beautiful girl with blue eyes and black hair.


	3. Naruto's day out

[Naruto pov]

I was having what most would call a weird day…

First I ran into my cousin who-as it turns out- actually did get amnesia from saving a nun… Don't ask me how I'm still stuck on the whole magic is real thing… I'll just ask index later. Oh yeah index was the nun… She's nice. We even got into an eating contest to see who could eat the most ramen and Pocky in an hour. which I won by the way… before leaving with index which left Touma the bill…

I ended up taking Index to Touma's apartment-Had a talk with Tsuchimikado to- Because she is apparently technologically impaired-Don't let her near the cleaning robots…- After I left the complex I decided a walk would do me good. I mean what could possibly go wrong… So ignoring the little voice in the back of my head that yelled " _ **EVERYTHING!**_ " I started to walk.

In the end I should've probably listened to the voice in my head…

Why you ask?

by some magical occurrence I somehow ended up all the way on the other side of the city-Standing on a destroyed section of the highway where a bunch of Anti-skill were hiding from a gigantic fetus like monster that appears to be throwing Biri-Biri around like a ragdoll… Well she does look really tired so that explains why it hasn't been sent to Russia with love yet…

Still doesn't explain how it's still alive and actively attacking a level five without any major issues… Wait a second is this the whole level upper thing that's been going on… I should ask what's going on.

"Hey!" ripped from my musings I turned to see an antiskill officer… and my PE teacher staring at me like I was trying to take a shit in the middle of a battlefield...

"Oh what are you going here Sensei?" I questioned curiously.

"What am I doing! What the hell are you doing here Uzumaki-san!"

I shoved my hands in my pocket childishly while kicking some rubble. "Taking a walk…" I drawled lazily as my teacher just stared… I looked the other way like child who already knows they've done something stupid.

"So what's with the whole fetus monster thing… And whys railgun fighting it?" That only made their confusion skyrocket. "Who's Railgun?" the unnamed anti-skill officer questioned slightly confused. I facepalmed. "You mean you have a middle schooler fighting the gigantic movie monster-and you don't even know who she is?" he remarked dryly with blank stare. Sighing out of irritation I started explaining.

"That little girl out there who is shooting lighting bolts willy nilly is none other than the number 3 level 5 esper in academy city-" **BOOM!** The ground shook and thunder crackled at full power as the light from a huge electrical blast arced around the expanse destroyed highway"- _Railgun"_

Their faces… were priceless!

I wish I brought a camera kind of priceless. I mean seriously stood there looking like they got slapped by a fish…It was just too good!

"That still doesn't explain how you got here… or for that matter know who she is." Stated the anti-skil next to yomikawa-sensei who had apparently snapped out of her fish slapped state.

Staring at the Anti-Skill with a blank face I answered " as I already said I walked." I drawled out to which yomikawa-sensei countered "Doesn't explain how you know Railgun!" I glanced at her with a deadpan " My idiot cousin pissed her off somehow." I mean seriously it was obvious that touma was involved and she still asked?. Sh apparently realized the stupidity of this question as she facepalmed only a second later.

A moment later a woman walked up the stair next to the torn up highway. Her clothes were scraped up and what used to be a lab coat. Her brown hair was tangled and she had scrapes everywhere.

Oh and she was staring at me frozen in place as she gaped at me like I'm was god. "Hmm" I grunted "I should probably go help railgun out… so bye!" I said before jumping over the concrete blocker thing.

On my way down I decided with finality in my voice. "My life is really really weird…" shrugging that thought off I allowed a purple glow to cover my body before running at what many would call light speed.

In only seconds I appeared right next to railgun.

"So… How's your day going?"

I only received a blank stare from the shock princess of tokiwadai.


End file.
